


As God As Our Witness

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Church Sex, Exhibitionism, Koliveith, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Priest Kolivan, Public Sex, Rough Sex, church sex is a tag and we aren't using it guys wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith had a thing for priests. No, that wasn't completely right. He had a thing for one priest and one priest only.If he didn't get fucked once a week by Priest Kolivan, then what was the point?





	As God As Our Witness

**Author's Note:**

> i want you all to know... that i was going to give keith a jesus buttplug AND THEY EXIST, OKAY? THEY EXIST. but i didn't. i figured that if i'm gonna write this, let me refrain a little bit.
> 
> but just a little.

“What are you still doing here, Keith?”

A devilish smirk decorated his face, one that Keith tried to hide behind his hair and interlaced fingers.

Composing himself, Keith lifted his head. Father Kolivan stood a few feet away, a candle cap in his hands. He must have just started putting out all the candles for the evening. Keith wondered who else was still within the church. If he had it his way, there would be none.

“I prefer the quiet and solace of a nighttime prayer, Father,” Keith answered. “Is that so wrong?”

Something flashed in Kolivan’s eyes, but it was gone before Keith could see it. He knew all too well what it was. “No. No, it’s not wrong.” Kolivan wandered over to a set of candles and worked on extinguishing them. “We’ll be locking the doors soon, but I suppose… I suppose I can give you until I put out the candles.”

“Thank you, Father,” Keith said, his devilish smile returning. “I appreciate it.”

He lowered his head again and waited. Keith knew that Kolivan knew he wasn’t really praying. If he was, he was praying that there was no one else in the church. Having even one person would ruin this night and that was something Keith didn’t want.

After all, how often did they get the chance to do this? Not often enough, if Keith was being honest. It should happen every other day, not weekly—but he had to take what he could get.

And he would take everything that Kolivan had to offer to him.

From behind his eyelids, Keith could see the room get darker and darker with each candle that was put out. The room was completely dark in a matter of minutes and Keith felt a chill run up his spine.

He had been waiting for this moment all day. It wasn’t easy sneaking out this late under the guise that he was going to a friend’s house. Since he started his rumbustious behavior, it hadn’t been easy to shake his brother off his tail. Shiro had been on him worse than a mother hawk. If he knew what Keith was _really_ doing, Keith knew that he would suffer from an ulcer.

What his brother didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

Keith opened his eyes as a light came closer and closer. It was the only light that Kolivan held in his hand, casting shadows across his face. He looked so beautiful to Keith. Just seeing him standing there, dressed immaculately in his clerical clothing, had him pressing his thighs together. It aroused him to know that the prestigious and holy Kolivan was nothing but a dirty pervert. All those porn videos that Keith had seen of priests were true, especially for Kolivan.

There was no time to waste as Keith got up from his seat and lunged for Kolivan. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pressed him closer to Kolivan’s hard chest. It stole Keith’s breath away. He chewed on his bottom lip as he gazed into his eyes. Every time he did, he swore a part of him ascended into heaven.

Kolivan’s lips pressed against Keith’s and his knees grew weak. Keith wrapped a leg around Kolivan, grinding against him. It wasn’t a shock to see that both of them were hard or each other. They had been waiting for this for a whole week. It was something they craved for and wanted _now._

“No one else is here, right?” Keith asked. He tilted his head to the side, letting Kolivan nibble at his neck. “Everyone’s in their rooms?”

“They should be. We’re completely alone.”

 _Alone._ That’s how Keith wanted it to be.

Prying them apart was difficult. Kolivan didn’t want to stop kissing Keith’s neck or for the grinding to cease. With a tug of his hand, Keith led him down the aisle and towards the altar. It was a dirty thought that passed his mind when he was in school. During Math, it intruded into his thoughts and made it impossible to concentrate. Keith couldn’t stop thinking about Kolivan fucking him on the altar. It became so bad that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

It was the best orgasm he had alone.

“You’re a filthy boy,” Kolivan growled. Keith had him pinned against the altar, his hands working on raising his cassock. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Too long,” Keith answered. He already had the cassock bunched around Kolivan’s hips. He nearly pulled the belt open with his teeth, but he decided against it. Instead, Keith lowered Kolivan’s zipper with his teeth, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it…”

Kolivan sighed as Keith mouthed his dick through his pants and boxers. His hand gripped the back of his head, fingers tangling in dark locks. “Go ahead, baby… Show me how good you’ve been lately.”

A shudder wracked Keith’s body. If that’s what Kolivan wanted, then that’s what he was going to get.

He pulled Kolivan’s dick out of his slacks, biting back a moan at the size of it. Keith ran the tip of his finger along the head, already beading with pre-cum and twitching. It wouldn’t be long before it was in his mouth, deep in his throat and choking him. Keith wanted it so badly. He _needed_ it to survive.

 _“Keith…”_ Kolivan growled, nudging his hips towards Keith’s mouth.

There was no need to be told twice.

Keith swallowed Kolivan whole, bringing him into his mouth until the tip reached the back of his throat. He hummed around his dick. Kolivan shuddered, clenching the back of his head harder. It never got old to Keith. He loved seeing how easy it was to break Kolivan.

“Just like that, baby,” Kolivan muttered.

He bobbed his head along Kolivan’s dick, sucking him long and hard. Keith gripped his hips as he worked, stroking sharp hipbones with his thumbs. Kolivan’s noises fell on him like sweet molasses. Keith would have dreams of his voice, of being fucked by him like the little whore that he was. It was no surprise that he would wake up with the biggest hardon ever. What was more difficult was Keith keeping quiet as he touched himself.

Above him, Kolivan whispered something unintelligible. It was the only warning Keith received that he was quickly approaching the finish line. It pleased him to know that he was able to do so with just a simple blowjob. He knew that waiting for this moment played a hand in it, too, but Keith liked to believe it was mostly him.

He pulled off with a wet slurp. His hand still stroked Kolivan’s dick, teasing and edging him on. “Haven’t I been a good boy, Father? Don’t I still suck your cock like the good little whore that I am?”

Kolivan shuddered at Keith’s words and tried to urge him onto his dick again. But Keith was reluctant to give it to him. He kept pulling back or turning his head to the side. Kolivan wouldn’t get his mouth that easily and he knew it.

With a sigh, Kolivan relented, his grip relaxing. “You have been a good boy, Keith.” He moved his hand to stroke Keith’s cheek. His touch was gentle and calming—so much so that Keith found himself leaning into it.

Keith eagerly stood up when Kolivan gripped him by his arm and pulled him up to stand. His head spun when he felt his back pressed against the altar. Holy objects toppled over, but the remaining candle still stood upright, casting light on the sinful thing they were about to do.

Kolivan pressed their hips together and Keith sighed. He was so hard, pressing against Keith’s own hardness. They moved desperately against each other. Even though they tried to be quiet, their noises still carried throughout the church. Every holy statue and painting laid witness to what was going to happen within this sanctuary. If they could speak, they would tell every loyal follower what Kolivan was doing to his choir boy, Keith.

A shudder wracked Keith at the very idea. So many of the loyal churchgoers would gasp and faint if they learned that Kolivan was a dirty pastor that fucked his choir boy. He knew he wasn’t the first one, but Keith knew that he would be the last. Kolivan was addicted to him as much as Keith was to him.

There was no separating them.

Keith toed off one of his sneakers while Kolivan worked on undoing his pants. There was a wet spot on his boxers, just one of the clear signs of his arousal. Kolivan groaned as he pulled down Keith’s boxers to join his pants in a puddle on the floor before hanging off one foot. He wrapped his hand around the smaller dick, giving it small and fluid strokes. Keith tossed his head back and whimpered. He bucked into Kolivan’s touch, silently begging for more.

“Did you wear what I asked you to wear?” Kolivan asked.

As if he wouldn’t.

Keith pressed against Kolivan’s chest and turned around. He pressed his chest against the altar as he reached back to spread his asscheeks wide. His finger pressed against the flared base of the buttplug. Keith specifically found one of Kolivan’s favorite color and he made sure that it was just the right size. It hadn’t been easy to find it, especially in this small of a town, but he managed to make it work.

“Do you like it?” Keith asked, his voice dropping an octave.

Kolivan growled and leaned forward. He licked around Keith’s fingers, groaning at the taste of lube and Keith. “I like it a lot.”

He stood up and gripped the plug’s base. There were a few experimental tugs before he pulled it out completely. Keith whimpered from the sensation. All he had to do was wait a few more moments. If he waited, he would have all of Kolivan’s cock inside him.

Kolivan gripped him and returned him to his back. Keith stared up at the statue of their God, staring back down at him. It was so sinful to do this in front of their Lord and Savior. Would they be struck down because of this? Would their souls be sent to Hell when they pass one?

If it happened, then Keith would be happy if he would be by Kolivan’s side.

Keith wrapped his legs around Kolivan’s hips and pulled him in closer. His cock pressed against his loosened hole, forcing a shudder through Keith’s body.

This was it. He was _finally_ going to get it after a long and drawn-out week. Each painful day passed by with Keith _aching_ for Kolivan to finally fill him up.

Kolivan didn’t hesitate to push in until he was completely inside Keith. Even if it happened plenty of times before, it always felt amazing to Keith. It felt like the first time when he fucked Kolivan in his own private quarters of the church. Only this time, it was so much better. It was better because he knew _exactly_ what he was going to get, and he couldn’t wait for it to happen, to be filled up with everything that Kolivan had to give him.

“You’ve had that plug inside you all day, but you’re still so tight,” Kolivan muttered. There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Only for you,” Keith muttered.

_“Mine.”_

Keith tossed his head back, moaning up at the idol above him.

Kolivan was relentless, thrusting into him harder and harder. There was no buildup for the rough pace. He fucked into Keith as if they had been fucking for hours, making him loose and pliant beneath him.

It all felt so _good._ Keith gripped the edge of the altar. He tried to use it to ground himself from the overwhelming pleasure, but it did little to help. His ears trained in on the way the alter banged against the wooden wall surrounded their Lord’s statue. It echoed in the church, but that wasn’t what Keith was focused on.

God was watching them fuck. _God_ was _watching_ them fuck right before his altar.

Keith licked his lips and ran his hand down his chest. He gripped his cock and stroked himself, making sure to give God and Kolivan a show. Everything was so sinful and dirty—he _loved_ it. He loved the idea that God was staring down at down as they fucked, watching as Kolivan fucked into him with the strength of a wild animal.

“You’re getting way too into this, aren’t you?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut at Kolivan’s words. They were too true, hitting him in the chest and making him gasp. His hand moved faster up and down his cock, twisting his wrist as he neared the top.

He chuckled. “That’s right, baby,” Kolivan growled. “I want you to show God just how much you enjoy this. You like it, don’t you? Getting fucked by your pastor every week like a whore?”

“Almost as much as you like fucking me,” Keith replied. He leaned up on his elbow to look Kolivan in the eye. “Out of both of us, I’m sure God knows that you’re the real pervert.”

Kolivan growled again and gripped Keith’s hips, He pulled Keith down harder into his thrusts, grinding against him until Kolivan heard him gasp.

“You’re such a filthy pastor, fucking your choir boy as if he was some whore off the street.” Keith tossed his head back and moaned. “God must think that you’re a terrible leader of the faith… I wonder what he’d say to you when you finally reach those pearly white gates.”

Kolivan gripped the back of Keith’s head. He pulled him into a searing kissed, nipping at his bottom lip. “Do know what I’d say to him?”

Keith shook his head, unable to form any words to sound coherent enough.

“I’d tell him that I’ll be happy keeping you by my side, fucking you even in Heaven as I had on Earth,” Kolivan growled out. He ground their hips harder, nudging against Keith’s swollen prostate. “Wouldn’t you like that? Tell me, Keith.”

“Oh, _God,”_ Keith gasped.

“That’s right, baby… Let Him know how good you feel.”

Keith chanted God’s name as if he were in prayer, riding on Kolivan’s dick as if his life depended on it. Every nerve ending in his body felt like they were live wires, sparking throughout his body. Even though they had just started, Keith felt like they had been going at it for hours. A heated coil was in his stomach, tightening more and more with every thrust into his body.

He gripped the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Keith didn’t want it to end, not this soon. He knew that Kolivan would drag him back to his quarters and fuck him even longer until it was time for him to go home, but it wasn’t enough.

Keith wanted more, more, _more._

“Come on, baby,” Kolivan said. He leaned forward and kissed along Keith’s neck. A hand moved up to expose a pale chest so that Kolivan could tweak and tug at Keith’s nipples. “Why don’t you cum for me? I want the Lord to see how beautiful you look when you cum on my cock.”

_Fuck._

When Kolivan spoke like that, it never failed to get him all hot and bothered. Keith loved it when he spoke in such a dirty way and shed his holy appearance. It was so hot and amazing. If only other people could hear him like this. They would be so surprised to find out that someone as holy as Kolivan could have such a dirty mouth.

Kolivan pulled Keith down onto his cock harder and it was over for him.

Keith tossed his head back and screamed, either God’s name or Kolivan’s, he couldn’t be sure. His vision went white as he cummed over himself. He slumped on the altar, his legs quivering around Kolivan’s hips.

But Kolivan wouldn’t let go just yet. He continued to fuck in Keith’s slack body, grunting above him.

Reaching up, Keith wrapped his arms around Kolivan’s shoulders and held him close. He whispered in his ear all the dirty things that he could do to him when they were alone. All the positions they could do once they were in Kolivan’s room, all the things that he would say when his voice wouldn’t echo off the cathedral walls.

It pulled a vicious growl out of Kolivan as he fucked into Keith harder. He filled him with a ferocious heat as he cummed, growling into Keith’s ear.

Keith welcomed Kolivan’s weight against him. Even their panting breaths sounded loud in the church. It didn’t drown out the sound of his beating hard, pounding against his chest to leave an imprint. Keith ran his hand up and down Kolivan’s back as he comforted him. They didn’t have to move right away. If they wanted to, they could stay there laying on the altar all night.

It was dangerous to do so, though. The last thing they needed was for someone to see them like this.

“Are you alright?” Kolivan asked. He always became like this after they fucked for the first time. His filthy persona would drop, becoming caring and kind as when Keith first met him. “It wasn’t too rough, was it?”

He shook his head. “No, it was perfect,” Keith answered, nudging his head beneath Kolivan’s chin.

“Good.” Kolivan turned his head to kiss Keith’s temple. “We still have a lot more to do tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... i'm not going to church for this. if i was going to go to church, it wouldn't be because of this fic. but, i do dedicate it to my filthy mutuals on twitter who definitely wanted this fic. they know who they are. ♥
> 
> talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). you can also see dirty things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/).


End file.
